cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Knights of the Cross-X Pact v2
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=112781 |date = August 19, 2012 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} The Holy Knights of the Cross-X Pact is a between The Templar Knights and the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance. It was announced on August 19, 2012. This is the second treaty with the same name between TTK and MCXA. The original Holy Knights of the Cross-X Pact was an that was active from 2008-2009. Holy Knights of the Cross-X Pact Preamble In recognition of the bonds of friendship, mutual assistance and respect, the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) and the Templar Knights (TTK) hereby commit to further their ties and do formalize this Mutual Defense Optional Aggression Pact. Article I: Sovereignty This Treaty shall not infringe upon the sovereignty of either "The Templar Knights" nor "Multicolored Cross-X Alliance" (hence forth referred to as TTK and (MCXA) respectively) and shall serve only to embody the mutual respect, trust, and friendship between these alliances. Hence, the member-states and governing bodies of the respective entities shall be subject only to the laws and restrictions of their own alliances, in addition to the following Provisions of this treaty. Article II: Non-aggression and friendship The undersigned agree to abstain from aggressive military action and all forms of espionage against each other, and will maintain courteous relations in all public and private venues. All differences between the undersigned will be dealt with in private. Article III:: Defensive War Recognizing the respect between the ("Multicolored Cross-X Alliance") and TTK, this Provision hereby dictates that under any circumstances if either of the undersigned finds itself attacked by a foreign power, the opposite signatory to this agreement is required to come in full force by the side of their ally, without exception. The attacked signatory of this agreement maintains the right to waive assistance. Should the party required by this treaty to defend their ally not respond within 24-hours the abandoned ally may cancel this agreement immediately. Provision IV: Aggressive War Should Either alliance find itself preparing for war 48 hours of notice shall be given to the other signatory for any request of assistance be it militarily or financial. Either signatory has the right to decline said request but is highly encouraged to accept the request if the reasoning and justification in the cassus belli is deemed as legitimate reason for war. Legitimacy is determined by the two signatories and no one else. Provision V: Termination If either signatory finds that this agreement is no longer in their best interest, they may cancel the agreement with seventy-two (72) hours written notice, or immediately by mutual consent. Any violation of Articles I, II, III, or VI of this agreement shall give the non-violating signatory cause to cancel this agreement immediately. Provision VI: Amendment and Ratification Should the signatories at any time come to the consensus that it is in their best interests to modify any Provisions of this accord, this may be done with a simple agreement between the undersigned. Henceforth this treaty is ratified by both ("Multicolored Cross-X Alliance"), and TTK entered into law unto perpetuity, as evidenced by the signatures below; For The Templar Knights, *Hawkeye, Grandmaster *salsabeast1, Marshal of Foreign Affairs *Teredona, Marshal of Aid *lolatyou, Marshal of Finance *Piejonk, Elder Councilor For The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, *AndrewHG - Chancellor *Jrkee - MoFA *Gibsonian12 - MoD *Rmbrauer3270 - Mofinance *MrHavok - MoInterior *MCP13 - Members at Large *Dnice - Members at Large Category:The Templar Knights Category:Multicolored Cross-X Alliance